


And He Repeated it Like A Chant

by queensimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, i just looked at the word count, it's not a drabble, pretty much, so in a way, started out as a drabble then escalated, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz-Simmons volunteered to accompany the other agents on mission, they didn't expect it to end in an ambush, leaving one of them injured in the midst of a snow storm. Left with no way to contact base, the team is forced to wait it out, hoping for the best while attending to Simmons injuries.</p><p>AKA: The team is stuck in an abandoned house in the middle of a snow storm and they race against the clock as one of their own is ill and injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Repeated it Like A Chant

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with a fic that started as a drabble, that I was writing last night to fall asleep but then I had too many ideas and decided to finish it today and here we are. I hope you enjoy and I know that title and summary probably sucks (blame my summer brain and lack of energy to make it sound creative) but anywho, leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!  
> MY TUMBLR:  
> undercovermarvelgeek

"I can't feel my legs, Fitz" Jemma said as her head rested in the crook of her partners neck. They were sitting in an abandoned house on the floor, propped up against the wall. Fitz could hear the tremble in her voice, he knew she was afraid. Fitz snuggled her closer and held her tighter, feeling the warmth of her body against his. Despite it being rather cold and dark in the Victorian house, Jemma was sweating, her fever getting worse as her temperature climbed higher and higher.

"I know, I know" he assured her. "Coulson and May are trying to get a quin jet out here". The team was stuck, in a vacant house, in the middle of nowhere. The temperatures were below freezing outside and it didn't help that the home they were hiding out in didn't offer a proper heating system. Jemma was lightly shaking in Fitz arms, a result of her body reacting negatively to everything that she had endured. In the last 15 hours, the scientist has took debris crushing her legs and lower back, a bullet that luckily only grazed her left thigh, a rising fever, and harsh weather coming from the outdoors in.

Jemma squeezed her eyes shut and tried to gather her thoughts. She was thinking too much and it was giving her a headache. She kept thinking about how much pain she's in and how she's lost feeling. She's been thinking about things to say to Fitz to keep her mind off her more deadly thoughts on what if she doesn't make it out alive. When Jemma opened her eyes, her thoughts and worries were still there. Except now, her eyes followed a certain agent making her way over with a few items in hand.

Daisy knelt down next to Fitz and Simmons and held out a slightly dusty water bottle. Jemma picked her head up and looked at it, Daisy gave a small smile.

"I checked the fridge, there was water in there and it's unopened. I thought you might need it" she said. Jemma reached her arm out for the bottle and handed it to Fitz to open it. She mumbled a thanks and took a sip (Or a nice, long gulp rather) before giving it back to Daisy. The agent put a reassuring hand on Jemma's leg and took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Daisy apologized for the 8th time. "I didn't know people were still in the building and even if I did, I should've been more careful" Daisy rushed in a hurried breath . Jemma began shaking her head and held up a hand.

"It's okay, you didn't know", Jemma responded for the 8th time. She tried to force a smile to show Daisy that she did indeed forgive her. Daisy got the message.

"I'm sorry, I just- I feel super horrible". This time, Jemma moved her hand from Fitz's thigh and placed it on top of Daisy and smiled a genuine smile. "And also, May was able to get the fireplace started if you want to sit by it", Daisy added, looking at Fitz for approval. 

Fitz looked from Daisy to Jemma, whom was dozing off quickly. He nudged her shoulder and whispered something into her hair. Her eyes began to open slowly.

"Jem, do you want to sleep by the fireplace?" Fitz asked. Jemma murmured an 'mmhm' in her sleepiness. Though, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to go over there. Yes she was freezing on the outside but it felt like her skin was boiling on the inside. Jemma didn't move and he nudged her again. "Jem, we have to help you up", he said and her eyes opened up completely. Her arms reached out for Fitz and Daisy as they supported her shoulders and waist. 

"Do you wanna try walking?" Daisy asked. Simmons shook her head, for she still couldn't feel anything. Daisy nodded to Fitz, who then took and carried her bridal style over to where May was sitting on the couch. The senior agent voluntarily got up and Fitz mouthed a thank you as he placed Jemma down on the sofa. He sat next to her, on the floor but not leaving her side. The scientist was fast asleep in a matter of seconds and Fitz sighed. 

May came over and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine" Melinda said in no particular tone. Fitz nodded and allowed his back to sink deep into the face of the couch. His head snapped over to the love of his life and he sighed again, drifting off to sleep.  _She'll be fine,_ Fitz thought to himself.  _She'll be fine._ And he repeated it like a chant.

* * *

It was early the next day when Fitz woke up. The fire had died out, May and Daisy were opening curtains, Jemma was still asleep on the couch, and Coulson had went out hoping to find a source of food, May informed him. Fitz pulled himself up and stretched. A long yawn escaped his mouth as he knelt back down beside Jemma. She looked different than when she fell asleep. Daisy stopped what she was doing and came over. 

"She woke up in the middle of the night dazed and complaining she was hot so I removed her sweater and put out the fire" Daisy said. So _that's_ what's different, Fitz thought. She was sleeping in her black tank top. Daisy sat on the floor next to him and began to stoke Jemma's hair. "She stopped sweating and I tried to convince her to drink some water but-" Daisy shrugged. " I think her fever's getting worse and from what I can tell, we're no closer than contacting base than we were last night". 

Fitz took note of the desperation in Daisy's voice. Just by the way she talked and her posture, he could tell she was blaming herself for all of this and was falling apart. Fitz was blaming himself too, for not getting her out the building quick enough or taking that bullet for her. Fitz swallowed at the thought of the escalating fever. It was scary to think of the after affects this could have. She was already injured and ill, now dehydration was thrown into the mix, and the thought of what could happen because of dehydration alone made him shudder. 

The three stayed in silence for awhile before the sound of the front door closing caught the attention of every _conscious_ person in the house. Coulson came back with a plastic grocery bag (that he probably found floating in the wind) filled with various oranges, potatoes, and lettuce. "Apparently it's citrus season here" he had told them, putting the bag on the dusty dining table. Coulson claimed he "found" citrus trees and a lettuce patch a few miles north that were "just there". May just shook her head and hoped the owner of the farm didn't notice him. 

Fitz got up and made his way over, grabbing four oranges and bringing them back to where Daisy was mumbling to Jemma. He handed her two of the oranges and she nodded a thanks and began lightly shaking Simmons. 

"Jemma, c'mon you have to eat" Daisy pleaded. Jemma didn't move so Daisy shook her again. "Jemma, wake up". Still nothing. Daisy brought two fingers to her neck and checked for a pulse, just in case. It was there. Daisy sighed and turned to Fitz with desperate, pleading eyes. He sifted over to where Daisy was sitting and began stroking Jemma's honey brown hair. Fitz placed a kiss to her temple and pulled back slowly. Her eyes fluttered open just a little, and looked around the room before closing again. Fitz and Daisy made eye contact. It was a bitter-sweet victory getting her to wake up, even if it was for just a second. The two began to peel their oranges and eat them, savoring the sweet but sour taste. It was the first thing they had to eat in almost 36 hours. 

Coulson and May walked over to the main sitting area where everyone was gathered, Coulson slumped down in an arm chair, orange in hand, while May stood by his side. 

"How is she?" He asked. Fitz shook his head. 

"Weak and getting worse" Fitz responded. "I don't think she can get up". Coulson nodded solemnly and took a bite of the orange. When he was done chewing, the director cleared his throat. 

"Well I have good news" he announced. "While I was out, my phone picked up a signal and I was able to contact base. Mack and a medical team will be out here as soon as they can". Daisy finally looked up, a glimmer of hope in her watery eyes. 

"How long is that going to be?" May deadpanned. Coulson took another bite.

"If we're lucky, a little over six hours".

* * *

 It was 12 hours later and the middle of the night when the sound of someone banging on the door alerted May and Coulson to reach for their guns before answering. Mack walked in, dressed in tact gear with his shotgun-axe in hand and two medical personnels with a stretcher beside him.

"We better hurry" Mack said. "Some goons with guns aren't too far behind". Coulson called out for Daisy and Fitz, whom had moved Jemma into one of the bedrooms. There was no reply. He called out for just Fitz, louder. This time, the sound of shuffling echoed down the hall.

Upstairs, Jemma and Daisy were in one room, Fitz volunteered to sleep in the one next door if it made Daisy feel more comfortable. Fitz was wide awake when he heard Coulson shouting Daisy's name but he didn't hear much coming from the room over. When Coulson began to shout his name, Fitz heaved himself off the lumpy bed and stumbled into the room next door.

Daisy's hands were clasped together, one on top of the other, emitting vibrations into Jemma's heart like she once did to Lincoln. Fitz was stunned and in a panic. "W-why- what are you doing?" He nearly shouted and ran to Jemma's bedside. Daisy let out one more vibration and brought two fingers to the scientist wrist. 

"Her-Her pulse" Daisy cried through tears. "Something was w-wrong so I fixed it". Fitz went over and checked Jemma's pulse himself and nodded at his friend. He embraced her in a quick hug before pulling away and picking Jemma up bridal style. "Mack and the medical team is here" Fitz sighed and dashed out the door, Daisy following close behind. 

Fitz placed her on the stretcher and allowed the medical professionals do their work, placing an oxygen mask over her face and whisking her out the door. Daisy explained to May through tears and a rushed voice how she couldn't find a pulse and jump started Jemma's heart again. May's only words were "Good Job" she she stepped into the Quin-Jet, piloting it back to base.

* * *

 Once back at base, Fitz visited Jemma in the medical bay. She was asleep, but the doctor said that it was just the medicine and she'll be fine in a few hours. He also assured Fitz the bullet wound was merely a scratch that only pierced her skin and not to worry too much. The debris caused multiple fractures starting from her mid-back down, including a fracture in her spine that he insisted was minor, assuring the engineer that she should regain feeling from her back down in less than 24 hours. 

Fitz was incredibly grateful that the injuries Simmons had endured were rather small and it was her dehydration and escalating fever that caused her to fall into a deep sleep and weaken her pulse. Fitz sat by Jemma's beside, holding her hand while she laid unconscious. Feeling his best friends pulse hammering through her wrist brought a sense of relief to Fitz. The engineer stood and placed a kiss to Jemma, this time on her lips. The scientist hazel eyes fluttered open and landed on her partner's blue ones.

Fitz smiled at her, and even in all her dazed confusion, 

she smiled right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are very much appreciated and I apologize for any typos.
> 
> xxo


End file.
